


少狼同人－Thiam：改-时生总是来晚一步

by KnightNO4time



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-10
Updated: 2020-08-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:07:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25824856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KnightNO4time/pseuds/KnightNO4time
Relationships: Liam Dunbar/Theo Raeken
Kudos: 1





	少狼同人－Thiam：改-时生总是来晚一步

少狼同人－Thiam：改-时生总是来晚一步

#  [时生总是来晚一步](http://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/)

weibo：被苍叶声音击沉的时生  
凹三：KnightNO4time

  1. [](https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/post/1d0dd9ed_df26a5b)

[ 56](https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/post/1d0dd9ed_df26a5b)

### [少狼同人－Thiam：改](https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/post/1d0dd9ed_df26a5b)

［Theo X Liam 不明显CP短篇。看完第六季第九集，感觉这俩意外的摩擦出了邪教。本篇假设一切完美HE，敌人被打败，所有人被救出，大家恢复和平，Theo也没死，但也没有被拉入狼群，而是单独活下去。但是这里主要的正规CP还是Liam和Hayden，Mason和Corey］

“好了，我们的礼物名单够长，看来要抓紧。”Hayden单手叉腰，她自己的礼物名单就足够长。面对对面三个男孩，唯一的女性让她此时充满主导地位。

“这是一场比赛吗？”Liam皱起眉头。新年马上就要到了，刚过完圣诞，他们却要趁热打铁的在商场里再度抢购一番。Liam不得不说，他觉得这一年里攒下来的零花钱，全部都用在这几天了。

“我们只是分开行动，并不是比赛。你知道休息规则的，Liam，”已经算是狼群一员的Corey如此帮忙解释。

他现在已经和Liam已经建立友情，这最初是因为Mason，但经历过种种后，他们总归还是彼此认可。Liam清楚Corey对Mason的爱，深知他们彼此都很重视对方。

“更何况我们这里都有给对方的礼物，不是吗？”Mason搓了搓手心，有些害羞的拿出来自己的名单。他和Corey相视一笑，却不能让对方看到手里的单子。Mason不用想也可以打保票，全部人的名单中第一个名字，一定是恋人。

身为低年级组，他们四个人经常聚在一起。这次算是一次集体购物，但也算是小游戏。身为两对情侣，他们当然不能先告知对方自己要买什么，都是惊喜。

Liam撇着点点头，毕竟自己已经答应参加。而且这么多人

一起行动，不会像一个人买礼物时那么费劲与疲倦。他们要分开购买，最后集合。在那么多礼物里面，自然也分不清都是给谁的，因为这些都不能透露。

Hayden有些等不及，她赶紧拍了拍手，“行动起来！我们不能在这里耗上一个下午。”因为不可忘记的是，购买完这些东西，他们还需要费力的包装，“还有，别忘了买贺卡。”

行动一开始，Hayden和Corey跑去了二楼电梯，Mason则去了地下一层的球鞋专卖。Liam看着地图扫过自己的礼物名单，最终向着餐具区走去。

Liam可没有Hayden那么多点子，他大概会给长曲棍球队的所有人买运动用品，这是他擅长挑选的。可是要给Lydia等女孩子选择，这就愁坏他。

还没进到商品去，过道旁的转台上就有很多节日巧克力礼盒。大大小小包装精致，各种造型任意挑选。会许送巧克力是最简单的，但也会被当作最没诚意的。然而谁不爱巧克力呢？这种东西在节日里，总会起到令人愉快的作用。所以Liam还是抓了两小盒放入购物车，好备用。

他还看到了情侣杯，每对都有着“互补”主题。将一组杯子完美贴合，彼此图案相互呼应，会令购买者爱不释手。Liam自然不会浪费设计者的初衷，并且一次购买可以满足两个人，还是最甜蜜的祝福，因此他又选了两对杯子。

“你买的真少，”集合的时候Corey看向Hayden的购物车，如此说到。

“不，其实很多。”Hayden不以为然，甚至骄傲的挺起胸，“我喜欢选择小而精细的。再说，你买的太大了。”她抬抬下巴，指向Corey那堆大物件，真不知道一会怎么回去。

Mason购买的东西看起来都很有居家实用效果，Liam相信那台蒸锅肯定不是给自己的，自然那本科学死亡坚定书籍也肯定不是给自己的。

…

新年他们在Scott家开了一场Party，大家互送礼物，新的一年丰收都不小。Beacon Hills平息一切回到和平，不得不说大家都有些找不回日常的感觉。

日常很好，而毕业的Scott他们也会不久后离开这里去大学。不论在哪，他们都是朋友，是家人，是一个群体。Alpha和他的狼群，无人否定。

这次的节日带了愉悦和感动，自然也会挂上伤感和留恋。大家都希望以后可以时常见到彼此，然而生活的步伐不能停下。

Stiles主动要求致辞，即使他说的挺烂的，可仍然所有人都感到眼眶发酸。

没人希望在节日里哭成泪人，所以都努力以微笑面对。简短的致辞，相互给予的拥抱。Perty的音乐再度响起，大家投入到下一波狂欢，试图把那小小的不舍埋藏心底。

Liam吸了吸发酸的鼻头，手中的混合果汁刚才不小心被他滴入了滴眼泪。索性他站的比较角落，没被人看到这么丢脸的一幕，所以男孩不禁赶紧用手抹掉。

然而就在他别开头捏去眼角的泪水时，却发现窗外远处的树林旁有个身影。Liam顿时一惊，可是很快他就大致分辨出那个是谁。

回头看向屋内，没人注意这边。其实说真的，Liam为他们没有注意到那个人而感到庆幸。从而Liam趁人不注意走出房间，从大门悄悄跑了出去。

“Hey，Theo！”Liam赶过去时，Theo已经离开Scott家的院子，正往远处的大路走。

听到呼唤，Theo停下脚步却没很快回头。或许他并没想到自己会被发现，从而泄气似的垂下肩膀，仰头放弃的呼了口白气，随后才缓缓回身。还是那张帅气又欠揍的脸，然而现在竟强装着不耐烦，好掩盖尴尬。

“我只是路过，”Theo先开口打算Liam的胡思乱想，“看来你们过得不错。”Theo抬手指了指耳朵，“我大老远就听到了Stiles蹩脚的致词，所以忍不住靠过来看看还能扯上什么，并没有别的意思。”

Liam也不想轻易表现得和对方太友好，只是他也无法和过去似的表现得关系很差。因此敷衍过那些情绪，他装作开玩笑的轻松口气，忍不住挑眉给对方泼冷水，“你知道，偷听也是不好的。”

懒得反驳，清楚Liam说的有理。因此他双手插在卫衣口袋里耸了耸肩膀，也就没说什么。苦笑下算是回应，同时也结束了对话，Theo留下句“没有下次了”的保证，转身继续迈开步伐。

“Theo！”

Theo还没习惯Liam如此迫切的呼唤自己，不禁懊恼和不解的垂头第二次叹息。随后越过肩膀，透过无灯的夜晚，面带催促的看了过去。

对于那个人的眼神，Liam清楚自己要说什么。要是几周前，他绝对不会相信自己可以对Theo说出口，如今却宛如被自己打败了。他脸有些发烫，“你愿意加入我们吗？”

这话说完，气氛好似就掉入到一个不上不下的微妙温度中。合着冬日未过的冷空气，没穿外套的Liam冻得瑟瑟发抖，然而身体内部却紧张得发热。

而对面的Theo好似在确认那是不是认真的，皱起眉头歪头审视过来，并且被Liam亢奋紧张的信息素弄得摸不着头脑。

“你，让我加入？”Theo试探同时又好笑，样子让Liam完全笑不出来。指了指屋内亮着灯火的明窗，Theo无语似的摇头，“你开玩笑。我加入不了的，你也知道我和你们的关系。”

Liam很清楚他们之间发生了什么，狼群没人会真心相信Theo，而Theo对自己做过的事有自知之明。Liam再次犹豫，虽然可以证明Theo的改变，却无人能同他一样深切感受到。

“你何时对我有改观了？”Theo正过身子，口吻挂着不屑与嘲讽。可是在Liam听来，那不过是在掩饰无奈和失落罢了。

“你不是对我也有改观了吗？”Liam口吻出奇的认真和诚恳，这也使得Theo收起神色，眼底变得认真。

两人彼此相望，谁都没继续靠近，也没选择离开。

透过夜晚，听着运出屋内的欢呼，这边仿佛给他们营造了一片可以细思的空间。Theo明白Liam指的是什么，而他自己也为当初内心的涌动感到不可思议。

为何会去救Liam？将Liam护在电梯里，即使害怕却还要一个人冲向那群危险的敌人。为什么？

或许那是因为，当时只有他和Liam。说利用他的是Liam，但让他留下的也是Liam。Liam没有停下反抗和战斗，也没有将他丢在一旁。

一同反抗就是一同反抗，即使他们之间挂着“利益”与“利用”，可在战斗里Liam还是救了Theo。两个人一同逃走，一同想办法，一同斗争。

Theo不由自主加入那个年幼的狼人。相比对面的敌人，Liam才是他需要站着的那一方。

或许Theo以为自己从不需要家人和朋友，但如今他其实渴求过陪伴。希望被原谅，远离那些糟糕的事，单纯的度过生活。当然，Theo有自己的愿望，从未放弃自己的目标，只是他也害怕死亡与伤痕累累。

“你知道我不会加入的，”Theo最后给出答案。

看得出Liam的失落与理解，到底世上总有一些事无法轻易解决。如今这个处境，已经是最宽容的了。

Theo想了一下，提起一侧嘴角，“我也不知道为何那时候要帮你。”

Liam微微皱起眉头，无话可说。而Theo却是继续下去，“我的确对你改观了。就像你对我改观了一样，或许…”Theo深吸了一口气，自嘲的哼了声，“那是我希望被你看到的。”

沉默再度降临，这次Liam无法再发出邀请，也不会再做。刚才那个邀请过于轻率，Theo多少还算是有自尊的人，而他清楚自己的立足之地。

Liam从口袋里拿出来自己临出门前，从书包里抓到的小巧克力盒子，丢了过去。Theo接住后不禁很困惑，半是不敢相信，半是无所适从。他举起盒子端详，冲Liam露出古怪的神色。

“新年…不，我是说，”Liam耸了下肩，声音充满惆怅，“度过那些事，总有些值得庆祝的。”他扫视过Theo，Theo却好像还没彻底接受。这迫使Liam抬手揉了揉脑后，不禁移开视线，音调控制不了的有些降低，“谢谢你当时救我——”

“我可以打开吗？”Theo故意打断他，抬高的声音过于仓促，说不定这是Theo掩饰最差的一次。

他不想听Liam道谢，他也有害羞的一面，这种氛围他承受不起。所以他冲被打断话而不满的Liam举起盒子，“我可以现在打开吗？”

“我觉得你还是回去后——Hell…！”Liam还没阻止，Theo就已经揭开上面的绳子，把盒盖揭开，“下次别问我…”

本来看着抬手愤愤不平抱怨的Liam很有趣，可当Theo低下头看着那巧克力，禁不住一愣。随后来回扫过巧克力与Liam那张扭曲无措的脸，Theo把其中一颗取了出来。

“Heart？Seriously？”Theo挑起眉，睁大眼，一副夸张的不可思议表情。就如同这不是礼物，而是恶作剧。

Liam觉得很丢脸，所以他禁不住单手叉腰，另一只手捏住嘴后揉了把自己的脸，试图整理好表情。可惜这动作分明展露出他的内心，两个大男孩站在院子里着实很尴尬。

Liam最终放弃挣扎，“款式都一样，你让我有什么办法！”他气呼呼的三步并作两步的上去，伸手要取回来，“如果你不要，就把它放下！”

然而Theo没让他抢到，而是抬手拿着盒子躲开。然后他扫了眼扑空而瞪过来大眼睛的Liam，一副理所当然的口吻，“你给我了，就是我的了。别抢。”

听了这话，Liam不由得白了对方一眼，却收回手站直。很好，Theo接受了，Liam内心悄悄松了口气。而他当初其实没想到会是心形巧克力，直到他把这个盒子送给了他们的长曲棍球教练，而被对方吐槽，他才注意。

要说问Liam是不是真心要送给Theo这个巧克力，Liam会说“不”。可问Liam是不是向送给Theo东西，Liam或许会点下头。

当初购物时，他发现自己无法不去想到Theo，就像是有个石头堵在胸口。他挣扎好久，想了又想，觉得Theo或许不值得他送礼物，更何况Theo根本不会出现在他们面前。

但就在刚才，当Liam注意到Theo就在附近时，除了震惊，竟感到一阵无措。

他不能装作不知道，也不能忽视。这并不是因为他担心Theo搞什么坏事出来，而是无法忽略对方独自站在那里的身影。与屋内的画面气氛形成对比，Liam感到一丝绝望。

Liam不想承认自己产生了同情，毕竟回忆Theo做过的那些事，他肯不得咬牙。可每个人在时间里总会有改变，也会产生改观。更何况Theo后来做的事情，让Liam难以不去想要给Theo一个机会。

所以他冲出了门，甚至带上一小盒不值一提的巧克力。他总希望给予个什么…

如果这之间的沟壑无法用语言表达，那么他至少想用一个东西联系上丁点。

Theo与Liam之间没再蹦出更多词，唯有呼吸和那些飘散远去的白气。Theo把手中的巧克力丢入口中，扫了眼Liam有些无从表达的神色，笑了下。

这位孤独的狼人舔了舔化在手指上的可可，转身把巧克力盒子揣如兜。这次Liam没再叫住他，也没再邀请，而只是注视远去的背影。

Theo迈开脚步，向着大路前去。随即他听到Liam转身踏过雪地离开的声响，Theo并未回头。

Theo已经得到了他没料到的东西，这也是Theo得到最大的物品。

不是巧克力，而是Liam对他的改观，他们之间那一丝联系。

[少狼](https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/tag/%E5%B0%91%E7%8B%BC)[Teen Wolf](https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/tag/Teen%C2%A0Wolf)[Theo Raeken](https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/tag/Theo%C2%A0Raeken)[Liam Dunbar](https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/tag/Liam%C2%A0Dunbar)[Thiam](https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/tag/Thiam)[Liam](https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/tag/Liam)[Theo](https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/tag/Theo)[TW](https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/tag/TW)

评论(10)

热度(56)

    1. 共1人收藏了此文字 

    2. [](http://ehgjqs137.lofter.com/) [第八字](http://ehgjqs137.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    3. [](http://dymasisreal.lofter.com/) [from Gallagher to Valeskas](http://dymasisreal.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    4. [](http://mang4855.lofter.com/) [氓](http://mang4855.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    5. [](http://ligayying.lofter.com/) [阿猫。](http://ligayying.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    6. [](http://diahui23771.lofter.com/) [嗲汇](http://diahui23771.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    7. [](http://armymartha0919.lofter.com/) [Martha_Shih_0919](http://armymartha0919.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    8. [](http://1816jialanjiahuiguanfangyingyuanhao.lofter.com/) [奇葩de楠瓜](http://1816jialanjiahuiguanfangyingyuanhao.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

    9. [](http://chianti-y.lofter.com/) [待定C](http://chianti-y.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    10. [](http://chenwai615.lofter.com/) [辰辰](http://chenwai615.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    11. [](http://0106chen.lofter.com/) [Tristenima🌸](http://0106chen.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    12. [](http://nica33.lofter.com/) [很暴躁但很可愛](http://nica33.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

    13. [](http://nica33.lofter.com/) [很暴躁但很可愛](http://nica33.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    14. [](http://xn221b.lofter.com/) [fatalG!!](http://xn221b.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    15. [](http://tuetern.lofter.com/) [tukituki](http://tuetern.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    16. [](http://hyaxl.lofter.com/) [栀子花](http://hyaxl.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    17. [](http://13091863.lofter.com/) [🌚🌝🌞](http://13091863.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

    18. [](http://13091863.lofter.com/) [🌚🌝🌞](http://13091863.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    19. [](http://1470007899.lofter.com/) [王西瓜的瓜](http://1470007899.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    20. [](http://bingshiqing.lofter.com/) [江泛之](http://bingshiqing.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    21. [](http://lovelahm.lofter.com/) [煎蛋两个](http://lovelahm.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    22. [](http://ysps31a.lofter.com/) [ysps31a](http://ysps31a.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    23. [](http://alveawesland.lofter.com/) [WP-A🚫](http://alveawesland.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    24. [](http://alysonwithy.lofter.com/) [玄](http://alysonwithy.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    25. [](http://bbirdie09046.lofter.com/) [KILLER_Loppy](http://bbirdie09046.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    26. [](http://zhichangrixunjian.lofter.com/) [执剑书生。](http://zhichangrixunjian.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

    27. [](http://zhichangrixunjian.lofter.com/) [执剑书生。](http://zhichangrixunjian.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    28. [](http://haiyuyuahaiyuyu.lofter.com/) [Hedwig](http://haiyuyuahaiyuyu.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    29. [](http://leona244.lofter.com/) [Leona](http://leona244.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    30. [](http://wanzhuqingyao.lofter.com/) [琬苧箐谣](http://wanzhuqingyao.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    31. [](http://meikong394.lofter.com/) [美恐·394](http://meikong394.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    32. [](http://daisyhiddleston.lofter.com/) [-xxDaisyxx-](http://daisyhiddleston.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

    33. [](http://kawayifork.lofter.com/) [芒小七七七七](http://kawayifork.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

    34. [](http://sanmiyangguang645.lofter.com/) [三米阳光](http://sanmiyangguang645.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    35. [](http://gpscwn.lofter.com/) [朝聞道.](http://gpscwn.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    36. [](http://gumuqinian.lofter.com/) [Alfred牌小甜饼](http://gumuqinian.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    37. [](http://gumuqinian.lofter.com/) [Alfred牌小甜饼](http://gumuqinian.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

    38. [](http://love-tenjump-inoari.lofter.com/) [Darling_](http://love-tenjump-inoari.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    39. [](http://vtevte.lofter.com/) [尹尹~](http://vtevte.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    40. [](http://amelieofelia.lofter.com/) [犀牛比较胖](http://amelieofelia.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    41. [](http://2218958232.lofter.com/) [卬](http://2218958232.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    42. [](http://lance243.lofter.com/) [lance](http://lance243.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    43. [](http://274578803.lofter.com/) [䚳山大仙](http://274578803.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    44. [](http://binglei810.lofter.com/) [冰淚](http://binglei810.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    45. [](http://aokiraku.lofter.com/) [請叫我_黑糖君](http://aokiraku.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    46. [](http://j984424.lofter.com/) [豆皮](http://j984424.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    47. [](http://kurokatajosuke.lofter.com/) [黒方ジョウスケ](http://kurokatajosuke.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

    48. [](http://kurokatajosuke.lofter.com/) [黒方ジョウスケ](http://kurokatajosuke.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    49. [](http://lalthough.lofter.com/) [Gariyasmile](http://lalthough.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    50. [](http://prettymind.lofter.com/) [pretty mind](http://prettymind.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    51. [](http://nooope.lofter.com/) [横纹伞菌](http://nooope.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    52. 加载中...
    53. 查看更多




[→](https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/post/1d0dd9ed_deed76a)  
[←](https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/post/1d0dd9ed_df64d63)

  
© [时生总是来晚一步](https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/) | Powered by [LOFTER](http://www.lofter.com)  


  
  


  
[](https://www.lofter.com/message/rootsoftheking)  


  
[](https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/view)  



End file.
